Between the Lines
by liadela
Summary: A late-night conversation with Anthony Zacharra leaves Abby questioning her relationship with Michael and his relationship with Kristina. Follow-up to "At the Bottom of Everything." One-Shot. Michael/Abby, implied Michael/Kristina, implied Johnny/Claudia


Abby understands.

She knows how important family is to Michael so every time Kristina calls, she encourages him. She never wants to get in the way, and she doesn't really want to give Kristina any more reason to hate her. She may sigh or, if she's feeling especially annoyed, roll her eyes, but every time she still says, "go."

So tonight, when Kristina called right before they left for dinner, it wasn't surprising when she said "go" and Michael left, promising to meet her at the Metro Court. Except tonight, he never showed.

He broke his promise and, after an hour of waiting and sympathetic looks from the server, she finally stood up, disappointed and angry. Disappointed with Michael for going at all and and angry at herself for always telling him to, even though she hates it.

She keeps her head down as she leaves the building, planning to take the long way home, hoping the walk will make her feel better or at least bring some clarity to the situation. Things had been getting worse with Kristina, especially since she started calling in the middle of the night.

Michael never quite manages to grab his cell phone before the vibrations wake her, silent mode not quite silent enough. But she never lets on. She can usually feel the weight of his gaze on her as she pretends to sleep but she knows opening her eyes wouldn't help. It would only lead to an uncomfortable conversation that would end with her telling him "go." At least when she keeps her eyes closed, she doesn't have to say it.

Most nights there's not enough time for him to climb out of bed and walk into the next room before she can hear the frantic, high-pitched voice on the other end of the line. She stays awake, listening as he paces in the living room, trying to calm Kristina down, talk her to sleep before finally coming back to bed. But more and more, he was leaving, the inevitably sigh and "I'll be right there" haunting her until morning. He has the decency to look away sheepishly when he comes back but its not enough to keep him from leaving the next time she calls.

Sometimes she thinks Kristina is doing it on purpose, that she knows exactly what she's doing each time she calls. Sam told her once that Michael was a lot like Jason and Jason kills for Sonny, went to prison for Michael, flew to Rome for Brenda, and talks Carly down every other day.

Kristina could be trying to take advantage of that quality Michael shares with Jason in an attempt to break them up. But the longer it goes on, the more she thinks it's something else, and that for all Kristina's pouting, whining, and sabotage, she's most successful when she's not even trying.

Michael will never turn her away, and she knows it and Abby knows it too.

She turns a corner and crosses the street, heading toward the docks. She's about to make her way down the short flight of stairs when she sees Anthony Zacchara looking out over the water. She stops short but it's too late; he's already spotted her over his shoulder. He turns toward her and even in the dark she can see his eyes light up, a mischievous glint that makes a chill run down her spine.

"Ms. Haver, what a pleasant surprise!"

Abby continues forward slowly, her guard going up with each step. "I'm in a hurry," she lied, "so if you have something to say, just say it."

He frowns at her. "Is that anyway to talk to me, after all my family's done for you?"

"Johnny," Abby corrects. "You mean, all Johnny's done for me. You tried to frame me for murder."

"It was nothing personal," he says, throwing his arms wide and shrugging, "just the game we're in." Anthony looks past her. "Where is Michael on this lovely evening?"

Abby crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What? Can't I show interest in -"

"He's not here." She doesn't even try to mask the annoyance in her voice, though it's directed more towards Michael than anything else.

Of course, Anthony notices and tilts his head in fake sympathy. "Trouble in paradise?"

"No. Something came up that he had to take care of. That's all."

"Something more important than you?" Anthony shakes his head. "This business."

Michael's involvement in the organization has been a point of contention for most of their relationship and she bristles at his assumption. "It wasn't business. Michael's not part of the business."

"Well, not officially," Anthony concedes. "So if not business, what could possible have drawn Michael away from such a beautiful woman on such a beautiful night?"

"Family." Before Anthony can say anything she clarifies, "Not family-related business." She tries, unsuccessfully, to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "Kristina."

"I see," he says, a slow realization dawning in his eyes. "Does that happen often? Michael choosing Kristina over you?"

"He didn't choose - " She stops herself, and takes a deep breath. "My relationship with Michael is none of your business."

"Fine. Have it your way. But I do have experience in matters such as these, if you ever need to talk to someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting John's sister, Claudia. Let me tell you, those two … they were _close_, if you know what I mean."

He wiggles his eyebrows, leaving no doubt as to what he's saying and she feels her stomach twist. She shakes her head in disbelief. "That's sick. How can you say that about your own children?" she asks, disgusted and refusing to entertain the thought he's trying to put in her head.

Anthony shrugs, "At least Kristina's not certifiable … yet."

"Abby!"

She turns to see Michael approaching.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, his voice tense and his eyes barely leaving Anthony to glance at her.

"Is everything okay?" Anthony parrots. "Of course everything is okay. I was just keeping the young lady company. You know it's not safe to walk around alone at night. You never know what kind of trouble you might find."

She can see Michael's jaw clench, so she reaches out to grasp his arm before he can say anything. "It's fine."

"See, it's fine. I'll be on my way." He takes one last look at Abby. "It's been a pleasure. And remember, I'm here if you ever need ... someone who understands." He tips his head, a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he turns, whistling as he makes his way down the pier.

Michael waits until Anthony is out of sight before turning to ask, "Are you alright? What did he want?"

She stares at him for a long moment, the sting from being stood up at the restaurant still heavy in her heart. She's also annoyed with herself for giving Anthony an opening to try to undermine her relationship with Michael. It's ridiculous what he said; she knows what he was trying to do. He would say anything to hurt Michael and his family. But she knows that he zeroed in on one of her very real fears and, even though he took it to an _impossible_ extreme, it was still based in _something_. She does have doubts about her place in Michael's life, with his dedication to his father and the business and Kristina. Each time he leaves she wonders where it all leaves her.

"Abby?"

They need to talk, seriously, but not now. She's tired. She sighs and walks past him, continuing on her way home. After a moment's hesitation, she hears him as he follows after her.

They walk side by side in silence for half a block. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Michael looking at her nervously.

"I should apologize."

"Yeah, you should."

He reaches over and stops her. "Tonight was supposed to be about us and I … I'm sorry." He pauses and ducks his head, trying to get her to look at him. "I love you."

The look on his face is so sincere her that she feels herself begin to soften immediately. She wants to believe him and, more importantly, she does. "I know. I love you, too."

"We can try again. The restaurant's still open."

"It's okay. Let's go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she says, taking his arm. "I'm sure."

He nods and she takes his arm, leading him back to the apartment.

She is sure, sure about Michael and sure about her feelings for him.

Still, the look on Anthony's face haunts her. She got the distinct impression that when he left, he was sure he won whatever game he was trying to play with her and it bothers her.

She shakes her head and holds on to Michael's arm a little tighter. She won't doubt Michael, certainly not in the way Anthony implied. Anthony is manipulative and dangerous. He would say anything to hurt them. And she'll keep reminding herself of that as much as she has to.


End file.
